Battles Conquered
by Chocolatefrogaddict
Summary: A fanfiction about Harry and Ginny's relationship a few days after the battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry was horribly sad to say the least. He had won the battle against Voldemort, yet so many people had been killed and so many more injured during the battle. Harry had never felt so horrible that so many people had died and risked their lives the feeling was numbing. And at the same had never felt more relieved in his whole life.

_Voldemort was gone, he's never coming back!_ Harry thought.

Ginny. Was the thing that instantly made it's way to the center of his brain and took over it so that Harry automatically started walking towards the Great Hall in the hopes of finding Ginny there. Merlin he missed Ginny, all of those nights he had spent looking at Ginny's dot on the marauder's map hoping that she knew he was thinking about her. Ginny was what had kept him going, thinking of Ginny, seeing her again. She was the reason he really went into the forbidden forest to die. He died so that she could live, turns out it was a win win situation for them.

Harry slowed his walking down a bit once the Great Hall was in his line of vision and walked into the Great Hall. On the floor lay the died and the wounded witches and wizards, Harry couldn't even look down without feeling a wind of nausea hit him when he thought about the witches and wizards being tortured and killed, injured and traumatized during the battle.

_Ginny._ Harry reminded himself. It didn't take long for him to spot the flaming red hair that seemed to dance around the Great Hall even in the saddest of circumstances. Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ginny, he recounted all of those evenings spent with Ginny in secluded corridors and broom closets, even in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny and sometimes Ron and Hermione.

Harry walked over to Ginny and smiled simply greeting her with a wave and a hello. All Harry wanted to do was wrap his arms around Ginny and catch up with her, figure out what she had been doing for the past year. He knew that it had been a rough year with the Carrows teaching muggle studies and defense against the dark arts and with Snape as the headmaster.

Harry also had another reason for wanting to talk to Ginny. He had missed Ginny's company and friendship, but more than anything he missed dating Ginny. He had never been as happy as when he was dating Ginny. Those few weeks that they had dated Harry was on cloud nine.

Harry caught himself reminiscing about sitting in the common room with Ginny sitting next to him or on the floor leaning against his legs and having long periods of time when he could just sit there and play with her long flame red locks, curing her long hair around his fingers and, running his fingers through her hair to his heart's content. At least until Ginny had to tell him several times to stops so that she could focus on studying for her OWLs. However each time Harry had to force himself to stop playing with her hair and even more reluctantly had to make himself not touch her hair again that day and not to kiss her neck which always tickled her and bothered her when she was reading or writing.

Most of all, a Harry wanted to be able to hold her hand and kiss her whenever he wanted without having to live in fear that one day someone else would step into the boyfriend position while he was away. Harry most certainly didn't want another situation like what happened with Viktor Krum to come up.

Harry inhaled deeply than asked Ginny, "can I talk to you in private?"

Ginny nodded her head in response and walked to the exit of the Great Hall waiting for Harry to follow her out to what Harry presumed was the black Lakewood their spot near the lake. This was the spot that was mostly occupied by himself and Ginny when they were dating for those few weeks and somehow news had spread about where the couple could often be found and people, particularity girls started to call it Harry and Ginny's spot.

Harry and Ginny walked over to their spot in silence, not even looking at each other as they went and both in deep concentration thinking about all of the things that they wanted to say.

When they got to their spot Ginny who had been walking a few steps in front of Harry slowed and turned around to face him. She wasted no time in tackling Harry to the ground in a fierce hug and wrapping her arms around him. Harry was stunned when he fell over, but found it was worth it when he had Ginny's arms wrapped around him and could feel her warmth radiating off her against his arms and his chest.

"I thought you were dead," whimpered Ginny tears already building in her eyes.

"I know," Harry replied shortly pulling a crying Ginny onto his lap to comfort her.

Harry and Ginny stat there for a long time, Ginny crying her eyes out into Harry's shirt which she also had balled in her two fists and was pulling towards her, and Harry sitting there with Ginny on his lap smoothing down her hair and comforting her and trying to get her to stop sobbing. Harry was terrified of crying girls. If his boggart wasn't a dementor Harry was sure that it would be a crying girl. But Harry comforted Ginny the entire time she was crying until her sobs became whimpers and finally stopped.

_I have to ask her. _Harry thought, before looking down at Ginny and putting his forefinger under her chin to pull her head up to look at him. "Ginny, I know it's probably not a good time to ask, but, will you go out with me again?" Harry asked hopefully.

Ginny nodded her head with a watery smile and hugged Harry once more. Harry was experiencing euphoria, _Ginny's my girlfriend, Ginny's my girlfriend again! _Harry reminded himself again and again like a mantra. He couldn't believe it, he looked Ginny in the eyes and said the words that had been waiting to be said for at least 6 months, "I love you Ginny," Harry said honestly. "I love you too Harry," Ginny replied back in a barely audible whisper. And when Harry could no longer restrain himself, Harry leaned down and kissed her soft warm lips, it was close mouthed but passionate. Ginny kissed back for what to Harry seemed like several sunlit days.

When they opened their eyes again the saw only the darkness of the lake and the sky, "we'd better head back," said Ginny, and Harry nodded in agreement. Harry and Ginny walked back to the Great Hall with their hands interlocked and their fingers intertwined with each other, talking the entire way back and telling each other about their insane year apart from one another.

During dinner which was still being held in the Great Hall Harry and Ginny sat next to one another while they ate, holding hands underneath the table and kissing when they thought no one was watching. Normally this activity would be impossible for the couple under the watchful eye of Ron Weasley, however Ron seemed to be too occupied with his own activities with Hermione Granger to notice what was going on between his best mate and his baby sister.

"Are you going to come back and do your seventh year?" Ginny asked Harry while they were eating dinner.

"No, I don't think so, Kingsley already offered me a job in the Auror Department and I took him up on it," Harry replied, hoping that he wouldn't have to spend another year apart from his girlfriend.

"Oh, that's brilliant then." Ginny stated happily, "because Gwenog Jones watched me play at one of Gryffindor's quidditch games and asked me to join the Holyhead Harpies and not go back to school for my 7th year so that I could start straight away when I turned 17, and I told her yes." Ginny told beaming.

Harry was relieved. He didn't think he could bare another year apart from Ginny. Sure he would be able to see her over holidays and on Hogsmeade weekends, but it wouldn't be the same as seeing her everyday, being able to kiss her and hold her hand everyday.

"Great, that's brilliant." Harry said with a smile. "So, when are you starting?" Harry inquired.

"August 15th, I think," was Ginny's response.

"Well, looks like we have till then to do whatever we want, because I start working in the Auror Department on August 20th," said Harry.

It was then, looking into Ginny's chocolate brown orbs that he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the youngest of the Weasley children.

Harry suddenly started to have a day dream about being married to Ginny, coming home from work, getting greeted in the hallway by his and Ginny's kids, eating a delicious dinner prepared by Ginny, and tucking their kids into bed. Then, Harry realized how girly his day dream was and stopped it abruptly. Little did he know that Ginny was having the same day dream.

There was an awkward silence between the couple for a few moments before they silently agreed to go up to the Gryffindor common room and seek out their beds. As the couple walked up to the Gryffindor common room they held hands and laughed about how Ron and Hermione had gotten together.

They abruptly stopped laughing when they reached the Gryffindor common room because they saw Ron and Hermione snogging on the couch. Deciding to give the couple privacy Harry and Ginny went to the room of requirement which seemed to still be perfectly intact after the fire that had occurred in that room. The couple fell asleep there in the Room of Requirement on the couch they had thought up which was in front of the fireplace they had also thought up.

Harry and Ginny both knew that they had a happy and bright future ahead of them.


End file.
